Bloody Mary
by LxLawliet
Summary: "Este fic participa en el reto especial de Halloween del foro Mar de Joyas Escondidas" El primer Bloody Mary se escuchó de los labios de todos, y la primera vela se apagó; el segundo Bloody Mary se escuchó, y la segunda vela se apagó; a los pocos segundos el tercer Bloody Mary se escuchó… y la tercera vela se apagó. Y el espejo de sangre se adornó. HunterxHunter UA-Escolar


**Este fic participa en el reto especial de Halloween del foro Mar de Joyas Escondidas**

 **Palabras: 4,468**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hunter x Hunter no son de mi propiedad, sino de Yoshihiro Togashi. Únicamente utilizo sus personajes para entretenimiendo.**

 **Disfruten la lectura**

* * *

 _Tres veces Bloody Mary_

 _Y su nombre fue susurrado ante el espejo_

 _Tres veces Mary, y la pesadilla comenzó_

 _Y el espejo de sangre se adornó…_

 _(George Winchester)_

31 de octubre.

10:57 p. m.

—¡Oye Killua!— exclamó con irritación Leorio— ¿Hacia dónde nos llevas?

El albino rodó los ojos. Ya estaba cansado de contestarle la misma pregunta cada dos minutos.

—Vamos a su casa, Leorio— respondió con tranquilidad Kurapika—. Aunque el motivo aún no me queda claro.

El Zoldyck soltó un suspiro fastidiado, sus amigos a veces podían ser demasiado lentos, o sordos; tal vez ni habían prestado atención a todo lo que les dijo en la escuela el día anterior. Volteó a su izquierda para ver a su mejor amigo, que extrañamente no había dicho una sola palabra en todo el transcurso del camino.

—Gon, ¿qué sucede?— preguntó— Es raro que estés tan callado.

El pelinegro se detuvo, provocando que los otros tres dejaran de caminar. Se les hizo muy rara la actitud de Gon; por lo general nunca cerraba la boca, pero hoy… estaba inusualmente callado.

Después de un breve silencio, habló.

—¡Yo quería ir a pedir dulces!— dijo haciendo un puchero infantil.

—¡¿Otra vez con eso?!— gritó con enfado Killua— Ya somos estudiantes de secundaria, no podemos seguir haciendo cosas de niños.

—No decías eso hace un año— murmuró Gon.

—No te sientas muy adulto solo por terminar la primaria— dijo con burla Leorio—, eres todavía un mocoso.

—No quiero escuchar eso de alguien que parece que va a jubilarse en vez de terminar la secundaria— contestó con mordacidad el albino.

Antes de que Killua y Leorio comenzaran a pelearse a golpes, Kurapika los interrumpió.

—Entonces, ¿a dónde vamos exactamente? Si mal no recuerdo, tu casa quedaba por la otra dirección.

—Iremos con Bisky.

—Gracias Gon, por lo menos alguien SI me escuchó.

—¿Y por qué estamos yendo con ese monstruo?— un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Leorio— No entiendo cómo es tan fuerte siendo solo una niña…

—Llegamos— interrumpió Killua. Le daba igual lo que Leorio tenía que decir. Se giró hacia sus amigos y les sonrió de manera altanera— ¿Preparados para abrir las puertas del infierno?

Los tres restantes miraron el enorme arco que se erguía delante de ellos, tenía la palabra "FERIA" en la cima, con letras que normalmente estarían iluminadas. El viento sopló haciendo que la reja de la entrada rechinara al abrirse, dándole al lugar un ambiente más tétrico.

—¿P-puertas d-del inf-fierno?— tartamudeó Leorio, repitiendo las palabras de Killua, las cuales no sirvieron mucho para calmar sus nervios.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? — preguntó indiferente Kurapika. Era cierto que el ambiente pondría nervioso a cualquiera, pero él era una persona racional. No caería en la broma que probablemente Killua preparó. —No podemos entrar a propiedad privada, nos meteremos en problemas.

—No te preocupes por eso— el albino sacudió la mano restándole importancia—. Bisky conoce a alguien que trabaja aquí. — Se acercó a la reja y la abrió totalmente. — No tiene candado, lo más seguro es que ya estén dentro esperándonos.

—¡Tendremos la feria para nosotros solos!— Gon entró saltando de alegría. Killua sonrió, uno había caído en su trampa, ahora solo quedaban dos.

—¿Y bien? ¿Por qué no entras Leorio? ¿O acaso tienes miedo? — le dio una mirada retadora. Sabía que defendería su orgullo aunque se muriera de miedo.

—P-por supuesto que no, idiota— dijo entrando.

Solo quedaba uno.

Kurapika miró fijamente a Killua por un momento, tratando de ver a través de él. Después de unos segundos entró sin decir una palabra.

Los cuatro adolescentes caminaron entre los puestos cerrados y los juegos mecánicos, que lucían tan vacíos sin las luces que normalmente los alumbraban. Entre la oscuridad solo se escuchaba el ruido que hacían sus zapatos al hacer contacto con el suelo. Ni siquiera el viento soplaba; era como si estuviera escondiéndose de algo o, _alguien._

Leorio miraba nervioso a su alrededor, alerta de cualquier sonido extraño; Kurapika estaba igual de alerta, pero reflejando serenidad; Gon iba ajeno a cualquier situación y, Killua, iba demasiado relajado.

—Al fin llegan. —Una voz se escuchó detrás de ellos, haciendo sobresaltar a la mayoría. —Pensé que se habían acobardado.

—Eso nunca— respondió el albino de lo más tranquilo.

—¡¿Qué demonios te pasa bruja?!— Leorio sentía que el corazón se le salía del pecho— ¡No aparezcas de la nada! ¡Casi me matas del susto!

—No lo hice con la intención de asustarlos— contestó la rubia—. Pero si no resisten algo como esto, entonces no soportarán las ligas mayores.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso Bisky?—Gon no estaba entendiendo nada.

—¿No les dijiste?

—Si les decía la verdad no iban a aceptar— Killua se rascó la nuca ante la mirada penetrante de la rubia—. En fin, ya estamos aquí.

—¿Qué fue lo que no nos dijiste?— indagó Kurapika.

Bisky y Killua intercambiaron miradas, y antes de que uno de los dos respondiera, otra persona se hizo presente.

—Supongo que ellos son tus amigos.

—¡Hisoka! — La rubia corrió a su lado como adolescente enamorada. — Te los presento: ellos son Kurapika, Gon, Leorio y Killua— dijo señalando a cada uno respectivamente—. Chicos, él es Hisoka.

—Es un placer conocerlos— saludó con cortesía el hombre.

—Igualmente— Gon devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa.

—Gon— Hisoka mencionó despacio, como si degustara de un manjar—. Es un hermoso nombre.

—Gracias.

—Bien— Killua se interpuso entre el pelirrojo y su amigo, algo de ese hombre no le dio confianza—, creo que deberíamos continuar.

—Tienes razón— contestó el hombre con una sonrisa—. Pero antes, tengo que advertirles algo: La Casa de los Espejos da miedo incluso de día, así que no vayan a alarmarse— dijo esto mientras empezaba a caminar, haciendo que los demás lo siguieran. A los pocos minutos estaban frente al lugar, y entendieron la advertencia de Hisoka. La simple puerta era aterradora.

—Esa cosa no es una puerta— dijo Leorio, estaba a punto de perder los nervios—. Es una maldita cara de payaso. Yo no pienso entrar por allí.

—¿Todavía le temes a los payasos?— se burló el Zoldyck— Qué infantil.

—¡Cualquiera le tendría miedo a esa cosa!— se defendió— No es un payaso normal, es un payaso diabólico. Solo mira esos dientes… y esos ojos…— Sacudió la cabeza tratando de quitarse la sensación desagradable que le provocaba esa imagen. — Gon, Kurapika, ¿verdad que tengo razón?

—Es solo un payaso Leorio, no seas ridículo. — Kurapika dijo esas palabras más para sí mismo. La verdad también sentía cierta inquietud el ver esa imagen.

—No esperaba que estuvieras de mi lado— reprochó Leorio a su "amigo".

Gon no había dejado de mirar la puerta con forma de payaso. Había algo extraño en ella; no, para ser más precisos, era el lugar en sí. Sentía que aquella extraña sensación que sentían, al parecer, todos los presentes, venía del sitio tras la puerta. La voz de Leorio lo sacó de su trance.

—¡Gon! Por lo menos di que estás de acuerdo conmigo.

—Yo… creo que todavía alcanzamos a pedir dulces— sonrió quedamente.

La risa burlesca de Bisky resonó por todo el lugar.

—¿Hablas en serio? — Se sujetó el estómago para contener su risa. — ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Cinco?

Gon agachó la cabeza un poco avergonzado, ¿de verdad lo que dijo fue infantil?

—Déjalo en paz anciana— Killua habló para defender a su amigo. Era cierto que él le había dicho algo parecido, pero no permitiría que alguien más lo hiciera sentir mal.

—¡¿Cómo demonios me dijiste?!

—An-cia-na—repitió despacio el albino—. Deja de actuar como una adulta.

"Mira quién lo dice", pensó Leorio mientras Bisky golpeaba a Killua. Seguía preguntándose cómo rayos esa niña era tan fuerte.

Hisoka se acercó a Gon ignorando la escena.

—Pienso que es algo tierno.

—¿El que Bisky le gane a Killua?— preguntó con inocencia el pelinegro.

—No— rió el pelirrojo—. El que quieras ir por dulces. Toma— hizo aparecer una paleta de entre sus manos—. Para ti.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso?— Gon abrió los ojos con asombro y emoción.

—Si te portas bien prometo decírtelo— susurró el mayor. El niño asintió varias veces con alegría.

—¿Para qué nos citaste aquí Bisky?— preguntó impaciente el Kurta. Creía que Killua y la rubia habían planeado asustarlos o algo así, pero dadas las circunstancias dedujo que ese no era el caso.

—Jugaremos un juego— respondió como si fuera lo más obvio.

—¿Cuál juego?

—Bloody Mary. — Las palabras de la niña se desvanecieron lentamente en el aire. — Vamos, Bloody Mary— repitió al no ver reacción por parte de ellos—. ¿No me digan que nunca lo jugaron en el baño de la escuela?

—¿Bloody… qué?— Gon estaba más que confundido— ¿Es algo para comer?

—No sé a qué clase de escuela para monstruos habrás asistido— comentó Leorio—, pero yo nunca jugué esa clase de juegos para invocar demonios.

—No es un demonio, es Bloody Mary.

—¿Qué es Bloody Mary?— Gon preguntó con impaciencia.

—No es _qué_ — respondió Killua—, es _quién_.

—Esto es absurdo— Kurapika bufó con una mezcla de enfado y burla—. ¿Nos citas aquí para invocar una cosa… que no existe?

—¡Claro que existe!— la rubia gruñó.

—¿La has visto? — Kurapika preguntó con escepticismo.

—N-no— dijo insegura—. Para eso haremos bien el ritual. Mis amigas me dijeron que ellas ya la han visto; pero solo en las noches de _Halloween_ , por eso quiero hacerlo.

—Estás demente— murmuró Leorio—. Si quieres hacerlo, hazlo sola. No nos metas en esto.

—¡Pero…!

—Te da miedo, ¿no?— el albino la miró con burla.

—¡No es eso!— Bisky movía nerviosamente las manos detrás de su espalda. Killua tenía razón, le daba miedo hacerlo sola, sin embargo jamás lo demostraría. Además necesitaba testigos de que había realizado el ritual, por si sus amigas no le creían; deseaba más que nada formar parte de su grupo, y esta era la última prueba por pasar. Por otra parte, también quería impresionar al pelirrojo. — ¡Bien! No me importa hacerlo yo sola, cobardes. No desperdiciaré el favor que me está haciendo Hisoka.

—Espera un momento— dijo Killua—. Nunca dije que no lo haría, para eso vine aquí.

—Pues yo ni loco hago algo como eso— Leorio negó con la cabeza, no creyendo lo que escuchaba.

—¿Quién es Bloody Mary?— Gon preguntó nuevamente.

—Hay varias leyendas sobre ella— contestó Kurapika—. Algunos dicen que fue una niña que mataron en su propia casa, el acto fue tan brutal que su sangre estaba esparcida por toda la habitación, el espejo de su recámara estaba totalmente cubierto de rojo y en las paredes el asesino escribió: "Murió a las 00:00 porque estaba sola"; otros dicen que fue una mujer demasiado vanidosa que duraba horas frente al espejo. Un día, un hombre la atacó, y su cabello cortó como recuerdo, ella no soportó ver su rostro con el cabello de esa manera y se suicidó. —Nubes grises cubrieron la luna, ahogando brevemente su luz. Todos escuchaban atentamente mientras Kurapika continuaba relatando. — Otra leyenda dice, que Mary fue una mujer que sufrió de _catalepsia*_. En la antigüedad, al enterrar a las personas, dejaban una cuerda dentro del ataúd que estaba conectada a una campana en el exterior, ya que en ese entonces la catalepsia era bastante común. Sin embargo, cuando Mary despertó y tocó la campana, nadie la escuchó. Antes de morir, lanzó una maldición donde prometía asesinar a cualquiera que dijera su nombre tres veces frente a un espejo. A la mañana siguiente, encontraron la campana en el suelo, desenterraron el ataúd pensando que seguía viva, pero al destaparlo, encontraron el cuerpo de Mary sin vida y con sus uñas ensangrentadas por su intento desesperado de salir.

—En resumen— intervino Leorio—, es un espíritu que invocas al decir su nombre tres veces frente al espejo y asesina a todos.

—Eso no suena muy agradable— mencionó Gon.

—En lo absoluto.

—Son solo leyendas. —Killua no se mostraba sorprendido por lo que había dicho Kurapika. — ¿En serio crees que un fantasma puede asesinarte?

—Prefiero no averiguarlo. — Leorio comenzó a dirigirse a la salida. — ¿Piensan quedarse?

Kurapika siguió a Leorio.

—No pensé que fueras un cobarde Kurapika— retó el Zoldyck—. Bisky tiene más agallas que ustedes.

—Es totalmente ilógico y una pérdida de tiempo— se defendió el Kurta.

—No tienes nada mejor que hacer.

—Dormir— comentó Leorio.

—Vamos Kurapika— insistió Killua—, si no sucede nada podrás burlarte todo lo que quieras. — Eso sonaba tentador para el rubio. — Y si algo llegara a pasar, verás algo surrealista.

El Kurta meditó las palabras del albino. Realmente no creía que algo sobrenatural ocurriría, sin embargo, la oportunidad de tener algo para molestar a Killua lo hizo retroceder a su idea de marcharse.

—Por Dios Kurapika— reprochó Leorio— ¿De verdad caerás en su trampa?

—No desaprovecharé esta oportunidad.

—Gon, ¿estás de mi lado cierto?

—Gon, no seas un cobarde como Leorio— mencionó Killua dándole un golpe en la espalda—. Será divertido, te lo prometo.

Gon no estaba seguro. Siempre había sido una persona muy intuitiva, y esta vez algo le decía que no era buena idea quedarse. No obstante, ya había sido infantil al proponer ir a pedir dulces, provocando las burlas de Bisky; sabía que si se negaba, Killua lo seguiría, haciendo que Kurapika tampoco se quedara, dejando a la rubia sola, la cual probablemente se burlaría de todos ellos por su cobardía… por su culpa. Miró a Killua y vió la emoción reflejada en sus ojos.

—Yo… me quedo— susurró. Una ola de nervios invadió su cuerpo al terminar de hablar, pero los ocultó con una sonrisa.

—Allí lo tienes— el albino sonrió triunfante—. Ya puedes irte _Leobarde_.

Leorio frunció el ceño al ver que nadie lo siguió. Avanzó tres pasos y luego retrocedió dos; miró hacia la salida y luego a sus amigos. Se le veía indeciso.

—Está bien— suspiró con resignación y se acercó con los demás—. Terminemos con esto rápido.

* * *

31 de octubre

11:52 p. m.

—Ya es hora— habló Bisky—. Deberíamos ir entrando para encender las velas.

Los cinco hombres asintieron, unos más seguros que otros. Habían estado esperando fuera de la Casa de los Espejos hasta que dieran las doce para empezar con el ritual. Hisoka abrió la puerta, partiendo la cabeza del payaso por la mitad; la primera en entrar fue Bisky, después Killua, Kurapika y Gon; Leorio se quedó dubitativo entre la puerta.

—Dejaré la puerta abierta para que no esté completamente oscuro— mencionó Hisoka al ver la cara nerviosa de Leorio.

—No puedo— murmuró Leorio—. No lo haré. Este sitio no me agrada.

—Leorio…

—No me importa que me llames "Leobarde" por el resto de mi vida Killua, no entraré aquí. — Retrocedió alejándose de la entrada. — Gon, vámonos. No es buena idea involucrarse en este tipo de cosas.

Gon se sintió aliviado al escuchar a Leorio, como si un peso hubiera sido quitado de él. Quiso avanzar hacia afuera pero el brazo de Killua lo detuvo.

—No quieras meter a Gon con los de tu especie, gallina. Ya lárgate.

Leorio se dio cuenta que sus palabras no servirían de nada, así que se dio por vencido y se fue molesto por la terquedad de sus amigos. Gon observó la espalda de Leorio alejarse, y sintió nostalgia. Sus piernas gritaban que querían correr también, pero no se movió.

—Pfft, que bebé.

—Sabía que sería el primero en huir— comentó Bisky, adentrándose a los pasillos.

—Qué esperaban de Leorio— concluyó Kurapika siguiéndola.

—Vamos Gon. — Killua tomó a Gon por el brazo y lo llevó con los demás.

Caminaron entre los pasillos, chocando de vez en cuando contra los espejos, pensando que eran otros pasajes. Gon iba detrás de todos, tratando de memorizar el camino que habían recorrido. Izquierda, izquierda, derecha, izquierda… repetía mentalmente las direcciones; sería demasiado fácil perderse aquí, quería asegurarse de conocer el camino hacia la salida.

Llegaron, lo que al parecer era el centro de la sala; los espejos formaban un círculo, creando reflejos infinitos de ellos, en todas las direcciones.

—Ya casi dan las doce— empezó a decir Bisky mientras sacaba tres velas blancas de su bolsa—, hay que apurarnos a prenderlas. —Hisoka se acercó a ella, ofreciéndole un encendedor. La rubia le agradeció con una sonrisa y las encendió, una por una, y las acomodó en el suelo. —Ahora, debemos tomarnos de las manos.

—Qué asco, de haber sabido mejor me largo con Leorio.

—Ya es muy tarde para eso Killua, mejor cierra la boca— regañó la niña.

—Aún hay tiempo para irnos Killua— susurró Gon al ponerse al lado del albino.

—No tienes que estar asustado, Gon— dijo al tomar su mano, dándole un ligero apretón en forma de consuelo—. Será divertido. Te lo prometí ¿no?

—Tienes razón— el pelinegro sonrió no muy convencido—. ¡Kurapika! Ven, toma mi mano.

El rubio lanzó un suspiro antes de acercarse.

—Espero que esto valga la pena.

—Lo valdrá— intervino Bisky, quien sujetaba la mano de Hisoka. Agarró la mano de Killua a la fuerza, ya que este se negaba a dársela—. Bien, ahora, cuando cuente tres, diremos el nombre de Bloody Mary tres veces con voz clara y fuerte. — Miró a cada uno de los presentes. — ¿Listos? Uno, dos…tres.

El primer _Bloody Mary_ se escuchó de los labios de todos, y la primera vela se apagó; el segundo _Bloody Mary_ se escuchó, y la segunda vela se apagó; a los pocos segundos el tercer _Bloody Mary_ se escuchó… y la tercera vela se apagó.

—¿El viento? —La pregunta repentina de Hisoka sobresaltó a los adolescentes.

—P-por supuesto— Bisky contestó tratando de sonar segura de sí misma— ¿Q-qué otra cosa pudo haber sido?

Gon movió su cabeza como si buscara algo.

—¿Qué sucede Gon?— preguntó Killua.

—¿No escuchas una campana sonar?

—¿Una campana?— El albino agudizó el oído para tratar de escucharla.— No escucho nada, ¿estás segu…?

Y entonces la escuchó. Era débil, pero suficiente para que lo escucharan si guardaban silencio.

—Debo admitir que han sido muy creativos— Kurapika se cruzó de brazos.

—¿De qué hablas?

—No es necesario que lo sigas ocultando Killua. Está claro que tú y Bisky y, probablemente Hisoka, hayan planeado esto.

—Yo no he hecho nada— dijo el pelirrojo.

—No sé de qué hablas Kurapika— Bisky frunció el ceño.

—Por favor, las tres velas, representando que supuestamente eran la única iluminación que tenía la niña la noche de su asesinato, se apagan mágicamente— decía el Kurta mientras el sonido de la campana iba en aumento—. Por no mencionar la referencia a la campana que nadie escuchó cuando Mary la tocó. Es obvio que es un intento de ustedes para jugarnos una broma.

—¡Yo no estoy haciendo nada!— se defendió Bisky, tratando de ignorar las campanadas que ahora se escuchaban perfectamente.

—Killua— Gon apretó con fuerza la mano del albino—, vámonos, por favor.

—Esto es tonto Bisky— dijo Killua dirigiéndose a la salida junto con Gon, había sentido el miedo de su amigo, ya había sido suficiente de esto —. Deja de hacer bromas infantiles.

—¡Que yo no estoy haciendo na…!— La exclamación de la niña fue interrumpida abruptamente, como si alguien le hubiera arrancado la voz de repente. Sus ojos se abrieron tanto, que parecía que en cualquier momento se saldrían; su boca estaba abierta, tratando de que las palabras que se ahogaron salieran de su garganta. Kurapika se preocupó al ver esta expresión y se acercó a ella.

—¿Bisky, estás bien?

La niña movía la boca intentando hablar, sin embargo las palabras no salían de su garganta. Sintiendo que el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones, levantó temblorosa su brazo para apuntar a aquello que estaba viendo. Los demás dirigieron su mirada hacia el lugar que Bisky apuntó y, antes de que pudieran reaccionar ante la horrible imagen que se presentaba, el grito de la rubia se hizo presente.

—¡Aaaaahhhhhhhhhh!— Así como su voz pudo salir, su cuerpo reaccionó de igual manera; salió corriendo, perdiéndose entre los pasillos.

* * *

1 de Noviembre

00:16 a. m.

Gritos desgarradores se mezclaban con las respiraciones agitadas de los dos niños que corrían entre los pasillos de espejos, aferrándose tanto como podían a la mano del otro, no queriendo separarse.

—Gon…— susurró Killua deteniéndose poco a poco— Ya… no puedo… continuar.

—¡No digas eso!— La voz de Gon temblaba.—Tenemos que salir de aquí… ir por ayuda y… Llevarte a un hospital.

Killua se deslizó lentamente hasta el piso. Toda su ropa estaba cubierta de sangre, a causa de la herida que tenía. Gon se agachó junto con él, sin soltar su mano, observando su pecho.

Cuando Bisky gritó y salió corriendo, antes de que ellos pudieran hacer lo mismo, el albino sintió como si garras rasguñaran su pecho; retrocedió gimiendo de dolor y, entonces, fue cuando vio directamente los ojos de esa cosa… No era una niña, tampoco una mujer, ni siquiera un hombre, no había ser existente en la Tierra para comparar a esa criatura. Si Gon no hubiera tirado de él haciéndolo correr, lo más seguro es que su vida hubiera terminado allí. Por supuesto, se dio cuenta que no fue un simple rasguño lo que sintió después de llevar un tiempo escapando. No sabían qué había sucedido con los demás.

—Estoy… siendo un estorbo para ti. Saldrás más rápido de aquí sin mí.

—¡Te equivocas! No eres un estorbo, jamás te dejaría aquí.

—Es lo que me merezco— dijo Killua con voz apagada—. Yo te traje aquí e impedí que te fueras, aún sabiendo que querías irte…

—¡Te equivocas!— Gon trataba de levantar a su amigo; él lo ayudaría, él salvaría a Killua, no lo dejaría solo de nuevo, fue lo que le prometió hace tiempo. —Levántate Killua, por favor.

—Lo siento Gon… lo siento mucho—Lágrimas salían de los ojos azules del albino; aunque quisiera, ya no podía continuar. — De verdad lo lamento Gon…—Su vista empezaba a nublarse, el frío a inundar su cuerpo. Lo sabía. No podía seguir. — Todo esto es mi culpa… mi culpa—Él lo había metido en esto, se arrepentía tanto de haberlo hecho. Y sobre todo, se arrepentía por haber roto su promesa. — Perdóname… Al final, no fue divertido en lo absoluto—murmuró posando su cabeza en el hombro del pelinegro—. Perdóname, por favor…

Gon negó frenéticamente con la cabeza, en un intento de hacer entender a su amigo. —No es tu culpa, Killua. ¿Killua?—preguntó despacio al no obtener respuesta. Deslizó a su amigo entre sus brazos para verlo de frente— No te duermas— sonrió ligeramente—. Todavía tenemos que salir. ¿Killua? Esto no es gracioso— Lágrimas resbalaron por su cara hasta el rostro del albino, que no se inmutó por el tibio líquido al hacer contacto con su fría piel. Gon apretó con ímpetu su mano que seguía entrelazada con la suya, percatándose que ya no ofrecía ninguna fuerza. —Killua… lo prometiste… prometí… ¡Prometimos que siempre estaríamos juntos!— gritó con desesperación, deseando que su mejor amigo abriera sus ojos y le reprendiera por ser tan escandaloso.— Mentiroso...es mentira... Esto no es divertido, no lo es.— Deseaba que Bisky llegara y le dijera que todo era una broma. Una maldita broma. Por favor, que alguien llegara y se lo dijera.

—¡Gon!

El niño levantó el rostro con la esperanza desbordando por sus ojos. Sí, todo se acabó. Kurapika había venido a decirle que todo era una broma.

—Gon, ¿estás…?— El rubio detuvo su pregunta al ver al albino en los brazos de Gon. —Killua…—susurró y apretó sus ojos con fuerza. No era necesario hacer preguntas—Hay que salir.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó el niño— Ya todo terminó. Killua pronto despertará.

—Gon—Kurapika lo sujetó por los hombros en un acto de desesperación—, Killua no despertará.

—Lo hará. Para eso viniste ¿no? Para decirme que todo es una broma que Bisky ideó.

—Gon… Esto es real. Bisky tiene el rostro destrozado, ella ya no puede ser ayudada… y Killua tampoco. Hay que irnos de aquí.

—Pero—dijo Gon sin ninguna emoción en su voz—, tú estás bien. Si esto fuera real, nosotros dos estaríamos…

—¡Estaba con Hisoka! —Kurapika no soportó la incredulidad de Gon y gritó reflejando todo el miedo que sentía— ¡Esa cosa se lanzó sobre él! ¡No podía hacer nada y escapé! Fue cuando encontré a Bisky… ¡pero tampoco podía hacer nada! ¡Te lo suplico Gon! ¡No me hagas abandonarte a ti también!

Gon miró a Kurapika, tratando de entender lo que decía. ¿Que no era una broma? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no era una broma? ¿Por qué Killua se enfriaba cada vez más? No lo soportaba. Mientras seguía perdido en sus pensamientos, divisó la figura de Hisoka acercándose a través de los espejos. No, no era Hisoka. Era _algo_ más en el cuerpo de él. Cuando se percató de eso ya era demasiado tarde, _Hisoka_ estaba detrás de Kurapika. El rostro del Kurta se congeló al sentir la presencia y, antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta, la sangre salpicó por todo el lugar. El cuerpo del rubio hizo un eco al golpear el suelo, su cabeza apenas unida por un pedazo de carne. Esto al parecer molestó al pelirrojo; hizo presión con su pierna sobre el cuerpo y con su brazo izquierdo terminó por arrancar la cabeza.

—Qué lindo rostro— la voz espectral se clavó pesadamente en Gon. Acariciaba con una dulzura retorcida el rostro de Kurapika. — Es una pena que estuviera en un cuerpo masculino tan horrible. Pero no te preocupes—susurró al oído de la cabeza—, te haré perfecto e inmortal.

Gon se quedó inmóvil.

No lo soportaba.

Todo era su culpa.

¿Por qué no habló? ¿Por qué no se fue con Leorio? ¿Por qué no dijo su presentimiento? ¿Por qué… no dijo que tenía miedo?

 _¿Por qué?_

—¿Por qué no me matas?

 _Hisoka_ sonrió macabramente, dejó la cabeza con cuidado en el suelo y abrazó a Gon por detrás. Hizo girar un dulce entre sus dedos poniéndolo enfrente del niño.

—Si te portas bien, prometo decírtelo.

Gon abrió los ojos y sintió su alma abandonar su cuerpo. No supo cuándo fue que quedó completamente solo. El silencio hubiera ahogado todo el lugar de no ser por los pequeños sollozos que se escuchaban todavía. Debían ser de Bisky. Todavía debía de andar por allí. Con el tiempo dejaron de escucharse. Sin embargo, la voz fantasmal seguió repitiéndose en la mente de Gon como un disco rayado.

* * *

1 de Noviembre

6:39 a. m.

Un destello de luz se reflejó entre los espejos, haciendo que Gon se girara lentamente, buscando el origen de aquella luz. Allí estaba, a solo unos metros de él, la salida que tanto había buscado. Se levantó después de varios intentos; sus piernas estaban adormecidas por pasar horas en la misma posición, que le costaba mantenerse en pie. Tomó a Killua como pudo, y trastabillando se dirigió junto con él hacia la luz... Con sus manos todavía entrelazadas.

* * *

 _ ***Catalepsia: La catalepsia es un estado biológico también conocido como "muerte aparente", que presenta todas las características de un deceso pero que no lo es. Acorde a su intensidad, el individuo podrá estar inconsciente de lo que ocurre a su alrededor, vagamente consciente, o incluso consciente al punto de ver y oír a la perfección sin poder reaccionar. Su estado se puede presentar por minutos, horas o varios días en los casos extremos.**_

 **¡Reto Cumplido!  
**

 **Es la primera vez que escribo un fic de este género, y pienso que no fui muy explícita en las escenas o que no hubo mucha sangre (una disculpa a los que esperaban leer litros de sangre), pero 5000 palabras como máximo me quedaron cortas, por lo que tuve que cortar varias cosas jeje Sin embargo, así deben ser los retos xD Así que les agradecería que me dieran sus opiniones o críticas :D**

 **Anque es un UA, quise mantener ciertas partes esenciales de los personajes, y otras me las imaginé en cómo serían sus relaciones en un mundo normal, o sus actitudes ante ciertas situaciones (como Bisky y Hisoka), una adolescente puberta queriendo encajar con las populares de la secundaria y enamorada de un hombre mayor, y Hisoka, bueno... él seguiría siendo un pedófilo en cualquier universo alterno xD (Kurapika y Leorio), Leorio vendría siendo el más maduro de los cuatro, no dejándose intimidar por el qué dirán y, Kurapika, bueno, decidí cambiar su "venganza por sobre amigos" a "su seguridad por sobre los otros", perdón si fui algo cruel con él jeje Y por último (Gon y Killua) ¡Ellos dos son perfectos! *fangirldetected* Su amistad sería la más fuerte de todas y siempre querrán lo mejor para el otro :') *fangirldetected***

 **Por otro lado, si hay lectores que siguen mi otro fic, les pido un disculpa por no haber actualizado u,u No obstante, ya estoy trabajando en los próximos capítulos, por lo que solo sean pacientes n,n**

 **Y muchas gracias a todos por leer**

 **¡OSU! (Extrañaba esta palabra xD)**

 **\\(^0^)/**


End file.
